No me importa la promesa, me importas tu!
by caro.17
Summary: Peter prometió alejarse de Gwen...pero ella no prometió alejarse de el...
1. Chapter 1

Punto de vista de Peter:

Tanto sufrimiento por una promesa, tanto dolor por una simple promesa, bueno no es tan simple… alejarse de la persona que uno quiere no es simple sino todo lo contrario es lo más difícil que le allá pasado en la vida.

Todas las noche miro por su ventana pensando en que lo que debe estar sintiendo, quiero abrir la ventana abrazarla y decirle que la amo, pedirle perdón por todo lo que la he hecho sufrir, condesarle que si estuve en el entierro de su padre…Pero no puedo no puedo romper mi promesa por el bien de Gwen

En la mañana me despierto con el sonido del despertador (ese sonido que todos odiamos escuchar), y con un terrible dolor de cuerpo (producto de los golpes que me dio un ladrón anoche). Abajo en la cocina ya estaba mi tía Mey

-buenos días tía- la saludo como siempre con un beso en la mejilla

-buenos días Peter ¿hoy vas a llegar temprano?- me pregunta con cierta preocupación

-no lo sé ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – no sé porque pero tengo la leve sospecha de que mi tía sabe quien soy…. Quiero decir sabe de mi alter-ego

-es que desde la muerte de tu tío ben estás actuando raro, tan misterioso, llegas con golpes ¿Qué pasa Peter? ¿Ay algo que no me has dicho?

-no pasa nada tía ya sabes los golpes son del skate, soy torpe y eso no es nuevo –dije parándome y agarrando mi mochila- se me hace tarde nos vemos en la noche…

Definitivamente mi tía sospecha algo pero no se lo pienso decir, no quiero preocuparla

Llego a la escuela (aunque no me crean llegue temprano) justo para mi primera clase la cual compartía con Gwen.

Punto de vista de Gwen:

Los días siguientes al entierro de mi papa fueron horribles, los peores de mi vida, estuve encerrada en mi pieza, llorando por la muerte de mi papa y por la pérdida de mi… de Peter

Peter…tengo ganas de pegarle y decirle lo estúpido que es por prometer alegarse de mí, porque yo sé que si de él dependiera no me hubiera dejado nunca, el me quiere y yo también a él en eso no hay peligro, eso era lo que mi papa nunca entendió es mi decisión alejarme de él, es mi decisión correr peligro, es mi decisión involucrarme en esto.

Estar en la escuela es aun peor que estar en mi casa llorando porque aquí veo a Peter, aquí veo como me ignora, veo como pasa por el pasillo y ni siquiera me mira, pero también sé lo que piensa y sé que lo hace por mi bien….

Hoy comparto una clase con él, llego y el ya está sentado en su mesa habitual la que está en la parte de atrás, al entrar levanta la vista y me mira, me mira pero esta vez no corre la mirada y yo también lo miro directo a los ojos, esos ojos maravillosos que siempre hablan por sí mismos, y que

-por favor todos a sus lugares- dice el profesor y creo que por primera vez en mi vida desearía que se diera la vuelta y se fuera, como se le ocurre interrumpir ese momento tan intimo…ok puede que no sea intimo pero es la primera vez que me mira en semanas.

Tomo asiento dispuesta a prestar atención a la clase pero no puedo, mi mente divaga por todas partes pensando en todo y a la vez en nada, después de mil horas (1 hora y media en realidad) sonó el tiemble que indica el termino de la clase. Era ahora o nunca tenía que hablar con él y saber cómo había pasado todo.

-Peter- trato del alcanzarlo entremedio de toda la gente- hey Peter-

-que, ah hola Gwen- sigue caminando pero esta vez más lento

-como te hiciste eso golpe- le pregunte tratando de tocarlo pero me esquiva, me esquiva y me duele, me duele que se aleje de mi cada vez mas

-umm, no es nada, no importa, Gwen estoy apurado me tengo que ir-

-Espera tenemos que hablar-

Suspira resignado sabe que voy a insistir hasta que me diga que si – ok, vamos a hablar-


	2. Chapter 2

Punto de vista de Gwen:

Se resigna y acepta hablar conmigo pero después del almuerzo, dijo algo sobre ayudar a su tía con algunas cosas, la verdad no lo escuche, no lo escuche porque mi mente estaba muy ocupada pensando en lo que le diría, quería decirle tantas cosas y preguntarle muchas cosas también que no podía decidirme como comenzar, quizás decirle que me hace daño su indiferencia… no mi orgullo no me permitiría decirle eso.

Cuando uno espera algo con tantas ansias es como si el tiempo corriera más lento de lo normal , y eso para mí (para mi mente) no era nada bueno, no podía dejar de pensar, no podía dejar de imaginarme mil cosas que se que no van a suceder, no va a suceder nada porque sé que Peter Parker cumple sus promesas.

-Hola- dijo cuando llego, estábamos en las gradas de la cancha de futbol y por lo que pude notar tenía un golpe en el cuello que esta mañana no tenia.

-Hola- y se produjo un silencio incomodo

-Peter yo se que ser spider-man es difícil y arriesgado pero

-pero nada ¿de verdad quieres hablar sobre mi alter-ego? Yo pensé que

-no no quiero hablar de eso- lo interrumpí- quiero hablar sobre nosotros

-No, por favor no quiero hablar de eso-

-Peter yo no puedo seguir así, ey mírame- puse mis manos en su cara y lo obligue a mirarme a los ojos – no puede seguir sin ti, te extraño demasiado

-yo también te extraño, te extraño mucho, más de lo que piensas, pero tu papa tenía razón si estamos juntos tu corres peligro-

-no me importa corres riesgos, no me importa la maldita promesa solo me importa tu, solo me importa estar contigo- las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas y Peter delicadamente las secaba con sus pulgares

-No me hagas esto no me gusta verte llorar menos si yo soy la causa de tu sufrimiento-

-entonces quédate conmigo-

Estábamos tan cerca, mi frente tocaba la suya y mis ojos buscaban sus ojos hasta que al fin los encontré su mirada transparente que reflejaba dolor, ese mismo dolor que yo sentía en esos momentos y sus labios, esos labios que pedían a gritos ser besados.

Estábamos cada vez más cerca, tan cerca que podía sentí su aliento sobre mi boca, pero como el mundo conspira en mi contra algo tenía que pasar y ese algo era flash Thompson…

-ey Parker- dijo flash


End file.
